


Mi hijo gay y asesino

by LuSixter



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Crack, Gay, Gen, Good Yagami Light, Heathers References, Humor, Inaccurate, Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan reference, Short, Trolling, but not really, he is a troll
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuSixter/pseuds/LuSixter
Summary: Light sabe que L cree que es Kira, claro, tiene algo en común con él pero no es él, cuando descubre que puso cámaras en su cuarto decide darle una lección a él y a su padre._____________________(O: Light no es Kira pero cuando descubre que L cree que sí, decide ver porno gay enfrente de una de las cámaras, Ryuk se divierte con este humano)
Relationships: L & Yagami Light
Kudos: 7





	Mi hijo gay y asesino

**Author's Note:**

> Hice esto después de bromear con mi hermano sobre lo que hubiera pasado si Light se hubiera bajado los pantalones o si hubiera visto porno gay.
> 
> Primero, una introducción sobre esta AU crack.

> Light Yagami es todo menos normal, pero eso es lo que desea: Ser común y corriente.
> 
> Entonces cuan ve un cuaderno negro caer del cielo, decide no tomarlo.
> 
> Cinco días después, el Chuunibyu de su escuela se lo da, diciendo que era el destino y que él tenía otra y tonterías similares.
> 
> Y así fue como conoció a Ryuk.
> 
> Así fue como el universo se empeñó en joderlo, teniendo una chica obsesionada diciendo que es Kira (que no es), un detective pervertido (o así parece) detrás suyo diciendo lo mismo, un shinigami que se divierte con su sufrir, y un Chuunibyu con complejo de dios matando delincuentes (cosa que no sabe hasta mucho después).
> 
> Mierda.

En lo primeros 10 segundos que entró en su casa lo supo:

Estaba siendo observado.

Y sabía por quien.

Había visto a L hablar por televisión, y sabía que su padre trabajaba con él, sabía que L sospechaba de la familia de los policía, era obvio, los pocos crímenes que se transmitieron, y por lo que había visto en Internet, Kira era un estudiante, era obvio, por sus horarios.

Por supuesto, eso no es importante.

Lo importante era que si Ryuk se divertía con su sufrimiento, él se divertiría con el de L (y posiblemente su padre).

"Oh, mierda, lo olvidé" murmuró, solo lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuchara por los micrófonos en su cuarto y salió de su casa de nuevo, luego, después de sobornar a Ryuk, hizo una compra 'importante' y con el conocimiento necesario sobre las cámaras, se puso manos a la obra.

Comenzó ver una revista de porno gay.

Por 10 minutos.

10 minutos en los que ni siquiera prestaba atención, solo imaginaba escuchar los quejidos confundidos e incómodos de los dos (posiblemente) acosadores.

* * *

"No-no pensé que él... é-él es..."

"Ya veo" dijo L con calma, algo perturbado, si era sincero "Un gay de closet"

* * *

Entonces estalló en carcajadas.

* * *

"Huh?"

"Será que..."

* * *

"Así que esto es lo que L hace" Light se levantó y tomó una de las cámaras en su cuarto (que Ryuk identifico) "¿Ves a menores de edad en sus intimidades? Eres un pervertido, que decepción, L" Light miró a la cámara divertido "No soy Kira, si te hace sentir mejor, saluda a mi padre por mi, aunque posiblemente esta viéndolo contigo, ¿no? conociéndolo..."

 **"Ah... veo que esto es lo que te parecía tan divertido al comprar es a revista"** por supuesto, Light ignoró al shinigami.

* * *

"E-él lo sabía..." su padre parecía de alguna manera, aliviado, más por no tener una conversación incomoda que por ser gay.

"Ya veo... Así que lo sabía y se molestó por eso, pero, ¿Cómo supo eso? tal vez... ¿Fue deducción? ¿Hackeo su computadora? Eso no dejaría rastros?" L sonrió, parecía bastante complacida para ser acusado de perversión en su cara (no literalmente) "Light Yagami, eres inesperadamente mucho más interesante de lo que pensé"

* * *

Light sintió un escalofrío.

"Siento que algo malo se avecina"

**"Pensé que no eras supersticioso"**

"Cállate y como tu manzana"

**Author's Note:**

> Probablemente haré más One-shots sobre esta AU, y si tienen preguntas no duden en preguntarlas!


End file.
